


But the hardest parts are always worth it

by Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Come on, F/F, i just, just some stupid fluff i wrote, listen, stupid hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan/pseuds/Ohcaptainswanmycaptainswan
Summary: just a small little one shot with some good good hurt/comfort





	But the hardest parts are always worth it

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii guys so..... sorry i havent been super active on here recently but like... its been hella fucking busy for me this past MONTH JESUS FUCK ITS BEEN A WHILE. but yeah ive had finals and then i started my internship at my local zoo (im a zookeeper yall! love my chimps, they is my bbies) and ive also been working on writing the cinderella based fic thats gonna be coming (at some point. who the fuck knows when not me). so posting has definitely fallen to the wayside. but here. stupid fluff. enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> fic title from love her by the jonas brothers

 

“Why are we here, Doctor?” 

 

Yaz glanced around cautiously at the deserted spaceship, the pipes groaning and wheezing in protest at their presence. The Doctor shrugged.

 

“Ah, you know,” she said, waving a hand to beckon them forward. “Get you lot exposed to new places. Nothing wrong with a little sightseeing.”

 

“Sure, Doc, nothing wrong with sightseeing,” said Graham, wrinkling his nose slightly. “But there’s nothing to see here. Unless you’re into mold and slime. And… what  _ is _ that smell?”

 

“Propylene,” said the Doctor. “I think. Maybe? Yes. Propylene.” 

 

“Alright,” said Graham with a huff. “So, what are we doing on a ship with propylene in the air? Can’t we go to a beach? We haven’t been to a beach yet. I could do with a proper tan.” 

 

“Like you could ever tan,” mumbled Ryan. Yaz elbowed him in the ribs. “Oi!”

 

“Be nice,” she hissed.

 

“I told you,” said the Doctor brightly. She obviously hadn’t heard Yaz and Ryan’s muttered conversation. “Sightseeing!”

 

And with that, she bounded down the corridor, her coattails flapping, and a hasty  _ lets get a shift on, fam _ thrown over her shoulder. Yaz shook her head fondly as Ryan came up beside her and threw an exasperated look at her. 

 

“Again, seeing  _ what _ ?” grumbled Graham at the Doctor’s back, too quietly for her to hear. Yaz shrugged at him, then ran to catch up with her. Behind her, Yaz could hear Graham’s pounding footsteps as he struggled down the corridor, puffing slightly at the exertion. 

 

By the time they had caught up to her, the Doctor was standing at a corridor intersection, scanning the walls with her sonic and frowning at the sounds and lights it produced. 

 

“That can’t be right…” mumbled the Doctor. Without warning, she banged the sonic on the wall. The bangs bounced and echoed down the halls. Shaking the sonic as if to dislodge something stuck inside, the Doctor took another reading, the sonic’s buzzing at higher pitch than before. 

 

“What’s not right, Doctor?” asked Ryan, frowning at the sonic over her shoulder, even though Yaz knew he had just as much idea how to read it as a five year old knew how to read  _ War and Peace _ . 

 

“The distress signal I was following…” said the Doctor, seemingly unheading her own words. “It was coming from here. But there’s nothing here. Nothing to send a distress call, no  _ one  _ to send it… where did it go?”

 

“Blimey, Doc, why didn’t you just say that we were following a distress signal?” asked Graham, looking slightly put out. “Why must you be so… mysterious all the time? Is that why you keep us around, Doc? To have someone to impress?”

 

The Doctor started, a guilty look spreading across her face. Stowing her sonic in her pocket, she clapped her hands together once and pasted on an abnormally artificial, cheery smile. 

 

“Right, gang! Team. Fam?” said the Doctor. “Nothing here to see, nothing to do. Back to the TARDIS, now, chop chop!”

 

“Chop chop?” repeated Ryan, amused. “Do us all a favor, and promise never to say that again.”

 

“Done. Now, come on, let’s get -”

 

“Aw, come on, Doctor,” chimed in Yaz. “I want to explore more, you’ve barely brought us to any spaceships. And we just got here. Can’t we stay a bit and just wander around?” 

 

“Nope, sorry, fam,” said the Doctor. “Didn’t you lot say you wanted a beach? I always take requests. I know a beach, about twenty thousand years in your lot’s future, on a small planet called -”

 

“Hey, the smell is going away!” commented Yaz. “There, Graham, now you can quit your complaining.”

 

“Yes, well - wait.” The Doctor sniffed the air, then turned back to them. “ _ Down _ .”

 

“Wha -”

 

Ryan didn’t have time to finish his sentence as the Doctor suddenly tackled them all, throwing them to the ground. Yaz grunted in pain, Ryan’s elbow digging into her ribs and sucking the air from her lungs. 

 

For a heartbeat, everything froze.

 

Then, the next heartbeat came. 

 

And another.

 

“Doctor…?” ventured Yaz. The Doctor’s hair tickled her nose, the entire length of her body pressed against Yaz’s, her leg lying in between Yaz’s. “Doctor, what’s going on? Can we get up now?”

 

“I -” The Doctor blushed before rolling off of Yaz. “Yeah, sorry, I just -”

 

A boom ripped through the air, heat roaring across Yaz’s face in wide licks of searing pain, and the world flashed to white.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing Yaz noticed upon waking was a bandage wrapping her fingers in thick white linen. She couldn’t bend her fingers.

 

Carefully, she sat up, wincing in pain as the motion pulled at other bandages. 

 

“Hey, hey, take it easy, yeah?”

 

The Doctor rushed over to Yaz’s bed from the chair she’d been dozing in, hands hovering over Yaz as if afraid to touch and break her. 

 

“What -” Yaz blinked heavily, swallowing past the death dry feel in her mouth. “What -”

 

“There was an explosion,” said the Doctor quietly, cutting Yaz off before she could strain her voice more. “I got us out.”

 

“Ry… Ry…. and….”

 

“They’re okay,” said the Doctor. “It was just…” 

 

“Just me.”

 

“... yeah.”

 

Yaz nodded heavily. Relief flooded her. But the Doctor’s face seemed to move strangely, wave and distort in the air.

 

“I’m sorry, Yaz,” said the Doctor, bowing her head. “I should have known that that ship was rigged to explode. It was a fake distress call, to lure people in and get them to abandon their ships. Then, once the owners were out of the way, the people who set the explosives could salvage their ships for scraps, and put more explosives in the empty ships. Start the cycle over again.”

 

Yaz nodded, trying to summon the strength to respond, to focus on the Doctor’s words, to focus on her own words. But darkness crept in at the corners of her eyes, encroaching further and further, until the only bright spot was… the Doctor. 

 

“Why don’t you go back to sleep, Yaz?” The Doctor pressed her back into the sheets. “You need to sleep. You’re still healing.”

 

Too tired to protest, Yaz nodded then instantly regretted the movement. As the world spun and faded to black, though, she could feel the Doctor shift, getting ready to leave. Desperately, she pushed the blackness back. 

 

The Doctor paused as Yaz caught her hand, frozen like a deer in headlights. As the darkness crept back in, though, Yaz tightened her grip, choking out one word.

 

“Stay.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS REMINDER THAT IM A PART OF THE THIRTEEN FANZINE AND I WROTE A SHORT STORY FOR IT AND ORDERS FOR THE ZINE OPEN UP ON THE 15TH WHICH HOLY FUCK IS SO SOON (and if you dont order the zine, you'll never read that story cause i aint posting it here. its an exclusive so BUY THE ZINE)   
> but seriously yall buy the zine we have so much talent like SILVERHEART and GINOODLE and 13STARDISFAM and WRECKAGEOFSTARS and HELLYNZ and HETZICLUTCH and JOLIVERA and omfg i want to list them all but theres so many more and i love them all so much and weve worked really hard on this thing so please buy a copy? its for a good cause and its pride. dont be homophobic, buy our shit, support the gays and the trevor project. also you should thank them for this getting posted cause otherwise i wouldnt have published anything til i had cinderella ready to go
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, ill try to keep yall fed at some point but who knows when? i dont. ill see yall around!
> 
> ~wanna leave a kudos or comment tho?~


End file.
